L'Animagus
by LonelyD
Summary: Il y a un début à tout et Sirius découvre à ses dépends que les premières fois ne sont pas toujours les plus réussies. / Epoque des Maraudeurs.


Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Personnages, couples : Sirius Black, les Maraudeurs, Minerva McGonagall.

Rating : K.

Genre : Friendship/Humor.

Note de l'auteure : en fait, j'écris sur Sirius ( ou Regulus ) dès que j'en ai l'occasion. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Une petite histoire ( drôle ) écrite durant les Nuits d'HPF. Le défi consistait à écrire sur un personnage qui se métamorphose au moins partiellement. L'occasion était trop belle. J'espère que le texte vous plaira. _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Lorsqu'il reprend sa forme humaine son corps tout entier n'est que douleur. Il est étalé sur le sol, amorphe. Il n'a qu'une envie qu'on l'achève sur le champ. Il lève lentement son bras gauche, gémit, puis le bras droit, gémit encore. Rien d'anormal en vue. Il se redresse, gémit une énième fois et peut admirer ses longues jambes musclées de séduisant sorcier. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Il se laisse tomber dans une litanie de gémissements qui n'en finit plus.

Ses amis eux ne bronchent pas, mais il les voit. James est assis et plus une corne à l'horizon. Peter a repris une taille normale. Remus, lui, se marre – il peut bien se moquer d'eux, Sirius se vengera une autre fois, pour le moment il a trop mal pour protester.

Tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

Il parvient à se retourner à plat ventre.

Lorsqu'ils ont pris connaissance des conditions dans lesquelles se pratique la transformation pas une seule seconde il n'a imaginé à quel point ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire allait être compliqué – le pire restera cette histoire de feuille de mandragore qu'ils ont dû garder tout un mois dans la bouche sans que McGonagall ne s'en aperçoive – et douloureux.

Il aimerait crier, mais il se retient de le faire. Ouvrir la bouche lui sera trop difficile.

Les rires de Remus ne cessent pas, il semble être même plus nombreux. En réalité, James et Peter se sont joints à lui.

Il fronce les sourcils – et oublie rien qu'un tout petit peu son corps ou du moins ce qu'il en reste. Il relève la tête.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

Personne ne lui répond, leurs rires redoublent et se transforment en fou rire. James et Peter se tiennent les côtes et Sirius ne peut savoir si c'est à cause de leurs rires ou de la douleur – peut-être un peu des deux. Remus est plié en deux, devient rouge et manquerait presque de s'étouffer.

– Mais bordel pourquoi vous vous foutez de ma gueule comme ça ?

Il redresse brusquement et a enfin la réponse.

Une violente douleur dans le bas de son dos se fait ressentir. Il tourne la tête autant qu'il le peut et écarquille les yeux d'effroi, de surprise, de déception et de tout un cocktail d'émotions qu'il n'est pas bien sûr de pouvoir décrire.

Une queue touffue se dresse dans le bas du dos. Sa transformation en chien a parfaitement réussi, un peu trop même.

Il sent son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine. Les autres rient toujours autant, lui n'en a pas envie.

Il n'a pas la force de se métamorphoser une seconde fois dans la même soirée. Il va devoir garder cette queue de chien pour le moment et une pensée lui effleure l'esprit : et s'il devait la garder à vie ?

– C'est pas drôle ! hurle-t-il, la voix un peu cassée.

Remus, calmé, a un peu pitié pour lui et finit par lui répondre :

– Ça arrive. Tu l'as lu, comme moi. Ça arrive, mais c'est pas définitif. Il faudra juste que tu sois plus concentré la prochaine fois que tu te transformes.

– Mais quand ?!

– Ah ben ça …

Et son fou rire repart de plus belle. La queue de Sirius se met à remuer. Il a beau tenter de la tenir, rien n'y fait.

Il doit se faire à l'idée. Il va devoir attendre sa prochaine transformation – et veiller à ce que personne ne la découvre.

.

Il a fait de son mieux pour dissimuler cette satanée queue sous son pull. Les sorts n'ayant pas suffi il a dû emprunter de la bande adhésive à un sorcier né-moldu de deuxième année qui l'a regardé avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

Lui qui d'ordinaire n'en fait qu'à sa tête avec les tenues vestimentaires de l'école s'est contraint pour la première fois depuis sa deuxième année à la respecter. La robe a au moins l'avantage de couvrir tout son dos.

Bien entendu, puisque la poisse a décidé de le coller, les derniers cours qui finissent la journée sont ceux de McGonagall. Elle les tient à l'œil cette année, plus que jamais. Sirius s'est même demandé si elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'ils fabriquaient.

Il se fait discret pour la première fois de l'année et ça attire, malheureusement, encore plus la méfiance de son professeur.

Elle n'a pas cessé de le fixer du regard depuis le début de l'heure, attendant sans doute le faux pas, le mot de travers.

Sirius n'en fera rien. Il doit se tenir à carreau encore quelques heures avant de pouvoir s'éclipser et tenter à nouveau de se transformer – ses membres sont encore douloureux, mais il l'a mieux supporté que ce qu'il pensait.

Il sent une main se glisser sous sa robe et toucher la queue dans son dos.

Il sursaute, rougit et ne dit rien.

Peter et Remus, derrière eux, rient. James esquisse un sourire.

Sirius ne tient plus. Sans réfléchir, il met un pain à James qui tombe de sa chaise, en larmes. Peter et Remus s'écroulent sur leur table.

McGonagall voit rouge.

– MONSIEUR BLACK ! QU'EST-CE QU'IL VOUS PREND ! JE NE PEUX TOLERER UN TEL COMPORTEMENT DANS MON COURS !

Il se fait tout petit et insulte de tous les noms possibles ses amis.

– J'enlève trente points à Gryffondor et vous êtes privés de sortie à Pré-au-Lard pendant un mois ! Dehors ! Dans le bureau du directeur !

Sirius ramasse ses affaires sans se faire prier et quitte la salle derrière la préfète qui doit le conduire à Dumbledore. Il n'a pas un regard pour les Maraudeurs.

Ils lui payeront cher, mais il soupire, soulagé.


End file.
